


Pull

by ichibiotaku



Series: Ties [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibiotaku/pseuds/ichibiotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey will be with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

Kylo Ren looks down at his grandfather’s mask. It may be charred and disfigured, but Ren finds solace in the helmet anyway. He thinks of Rey, Snoke, the First Order, and his own destiny every time he beholds it. 

“Forgive me,” he says, discontent. “I feel it again. The pull to the Light.”

When he’d led the destruction of his old master’s school, Ren remembers affirming that the Light was much too weak, too strict, too unrealistic. The Dark Side is stronger, and it indeed has made Ren stronger. Rey is alive because of the Darkness. Ren cannot afford to let himself be seduced by the Light.

“Supreme Leader  _ senses _ it,” Ren adds, almost talking to himself as well.

Snoke will recognize his compassion for Rey as well soon enough, but her potential will intrigue him. He will ask for her to be brought to him, but most importantly, to keep her alive. Ren will be able to keep her safe as long as he can prolong their meeting.

“Show me again—the power of the Darkness,” he beseeches. “And I’ll let nothing stand in our way.  _ Show me _ . . . _ Grandfather. _ ” 

Without the Darkness, Kylo Ren could not have saved Rey from the massacre Snoke’s Knights led that fateful day. Because of this, he owes his grandfather tribute. The Jedi will be stopped from putting any more lives in danger, and Rey will be with him again. 

“And I will finish what you started.”


End file.
